housefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CatherineMunro
Talk to me! :) Skinning Help Hi there, Catherine! I have just started up my own wiki but have real issues with CSS and stuff. Do you think it would be OK if I took your basic coding, and completely change it to suit my own needs? I mean, I won't use any of your colours and will take bits out and things; it's just I've looked all over the internet and am at a loss. I will be entirely grateful to you if you could allow this for me, and would, of course, credit you on my site for the coding. Would that be OK? Thank you so, so much! -- Lost Soul, 10.53, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Of course -- please borrow and use anything you like (except for the logo)....! It's all freely licensed anyway, but you can have my cheerful permission as well. Just drop me a link so I can see how it turned out.... :) — Catherine o' the ComTeam 15:17, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::If I said I loved you would you be freaked? Lol just kidding, of course. Here's a link. Also, how do you put a logo up, as I'm having trouble. And also, am I right in thinking you are a member of the Wikia Community team? And if so, do you reckon you could take a look at my request please? Thanks so much again :) -- Lost Soul, 15:49, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :::I did some digging and found we already have a Desperate Housewives Wikia. It was founded over a year ago and has 14 articles! :) Obviously they need some help there -- I'd suggest you dig in and start editing, and in time you can earn admin/bureaucrat privileges there -- sooner, if there are no other active admins, or later if the community prefers to vote on it. I'd be happy to help you customize it, too. Good luck! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 18:22, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I saw that too. But I saw it hasn't been updated in a while and made my own. I'd love it if I could have this on Wikia as I will definitely definitely definitely keep it updated, plus I think my site could become really big. I mean, would it be possible to have two Desperate Housewives wikis? I mean, if they have different names...? I just would love to be able to have it on Wikia as it is much more established than wiki-cities. I just like the idea of having my own site for DH.... but thank you anyway, and I don't want to appear ungrateful to you AT ALL. And if I do, I'm sorry. -- Lost Soul, 18:32, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :::::You don't appear ungrateful. And I understand the appeal of having your "own" Wikia, I do. I was just trying to explain that with a little bit of effort this Wikia could be as much yours as anyone else's. If you look at w:c:desperate:Special:Activeusers, there are no admins, only three people have edited here besides staff, and only Andrew Hadland has had more than twenty contributions, or done anything more recent than September. You wanted other people to work with you on this project, right? Right now, it looks like you'd have one collaborator. Much of what's here is straight cut-and-paste from Wikipedia, which needs cleanup and a change in tone -- Wikia doesn't have to be encyclopedic! See the note I left you at User talk:Lost Soul :) — Catherine o' the ComTeam 21:24, 18 April 2007 (UTC) I Messaged You ...over at my DH wiki. Would you be able to respond, if that's OK? Thanks, -- 16:21, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Welcomes Thanks for the message. I do send quick messages when I notice new work, but I haven't been keeping up! I will try to acknowledge good work because many other people are making great contributions as well. SteveHFisyh 01:04, 27 May 2008 (UTC)